


Submissive

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [15]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: “Holy shit.” he mutters, eyes moving up and down her form. “Is that…” he clears his throat. “Is that what was in the box?”
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530782
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Submissive

**Author's Note:**

> So... I guess there's some shit going on in the fandom, which I've completely missed apparently, I only know about it now because of all the random nearly out of context posts that keep popping up on my dash. 
> 
> So here's my two cents.   
> If you don't like the way I write this pairing or the story concepts, the old fanfic adage rings as true today as it always has;
> 
> Don't like, don't read
> 
> Thank you to those who do take the time to read and comment.

Submissive

xXx

Gendry stops short of his front door, eyeing the long flat package sitting on his doorstep. Arya had said she was having something delivered to his apartment since she was staying there while his company renovated the cafe and her apartment above it, but he hadn’t really expected anything quite so large. Not that he really had any context for what she was having delivered, but Arya was very much a store front shopper, preferring to get it in hand immediately rather than wait. Whatever it was, it must have been pretty special if she couldn’t have gone to the store for it. 

Gendry picks up the box, reading the return label as he unlocks the door and steps in. “Arry?” he calls out as he closes the door behind him. “You got a package,” he says. “What’s ‘Stitching Fun’?” 

He hears Arya somewhere in the back of the apartment and within moments she’s rushing toward him, grinning almost maniacally and taking the box from him. “It’s a custom shop for clothing and costumes and other fun things.” she explains, turning on her heels and running back toward the bedroom. “I already ate, there’s food in the fridge for you, I’m going to get a shower.” she calls over her shoulder in one breath before disappearing into the bedroom and closing the door behind her. 

Gendry stands where she left him, staring at the place she disappeared, confused and slightly concerned. He knows Arya well enough to know when she’s up to something, and that she’ll tell him when she’s ready. So, he goes to the small kitchen, pulls out the food she left him in the fridge, heats it up and eats it. It’s as good as it always is. 

Arya is in the bedroom for a little over an hour and in the meantime Gendry eats and then makes himself comfortable at the desk in the corner of the living room with some paperwork. When he’d started this company he’d underestimated the amount of administrative work that would need to be done. It’s been nearly a year since he started the company and the workload has diminished at all. So, he sets to working diligently until he hears the bedroom door open again. 

“What do you think?” Arya asks, drawing his attention from his work. Gendry turns around, freezing as he lays eyes on her. 

“Holy shit.” he mutters, eyes moving up and down her form. “Is that…” he clears his throat. “Is that what was in the box?” standing before him, Arya wears a dark red satin bra and panties set. The panties secured by criss crossing ties along her hips. It’s absolutely gorgeous, hugging her beautiful curves perfectly and accenting her soft, pale skin. 

“Among other things.” she smirks, leaning against the wall, her breasts pushing together and up as she crosses her arms under them. Gendry’s eyes follow the movement. 

“Do I get to see the other things?” he asks. “Tonight?” he adds as a final thought. 

“That was the plan.” she tells him. She stands straight again, stalking up to him and sliding into his lap. He lets out a breath, clasping her waist almost reverently as she settles on him. She shifts a bit, grinding against him. He huffs, fingers tightening on her waist. 

“Fuck, Arry.” he groans. “Where did all of this come from all of a sudden?” 

“Aren’t I allowed to treat my best friend?” she asks coyly. 

Gendry chuckles. “I’m a hell of a lucky guy to have a friend like you.” she laughs, bracing herself on his shoulders and climbing off his lap. He reaches out for her, but she steps out of reach, turning her back on him and disappearing back into the bedroom. Gendry sits frozen for a split second before he’s up, rushing into the room behind her. 

When he gets there, he finds her sitting on the bed, her legs tucked underneath her, hands on her knees. Her arms are stiff, pushing her breasts together, which he notices right away. 

“You’re determined to drive me insane tonight, aren’t you?” he asks. She grins, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Gendry shakes his head, kicking off his shoes and stripping quickly as he makes his way to the bed. He crawls in, kneeling before her and Arya reaches out for him, pulling him into a deep, sensual kiss. 

“Mmm.” Gendry hums when they pull away. “Any chance there’s a way we can keep this on?” he asks, running a finger along the edge of the high waisted panties. 

“I think I might have a way.” she smirks, a mischievous glint in her eye. Arya pulls him forward by his arms, indicating that she wants him to lay down on the bed. When he does what she wants, she gets up, moving over to the chair in the corner where she left the box. “Close your eyes.” she tells him and he does without hesitation. He can hear her shuffling around with the box and it’s not long before he hears her move back to the bed. “Okay, you can look now.” she finally says. 

Gendry opens his eyes and immediately seeks her out, eyes landing where she’s standing beside the bed. “That new too?” he questions, eyeing the red leather harness she’s fitted over the satin panties. 

“It is, do you like it?” she asks. 

“It’s… quite fetching.” he settles on. “Did you get a new cock to go with it?” 

She shakes her head. “No, I thought we should pick that part out together.” she explains. He simply nods. 

Arya opens the bedside drawer, rummaging around for a moment before coming back out with the glass dildo she had used months earlier. He watches her slip it into the harness before crawling up onto the bed, straddling his hips and leaning over him. He meets her halfway, the kiss long and drawn out as his hands explore her gentle curves. He can feel the unyielding glass, pressing against his stomach and can’t help the jolt of excitement that shoots through him.

The first time he agreed to this he had been nervous, but he was desperate to make Arya happy, so he did his best to set it aside. His ex had convinced him to try it as well and it had been less than pleasant. With Arya however, who took the time to make it enjoyable for him, it was different. It was another way to feel closer to her and it certainly didn’t hurt that it felt pretty great. While they hadn’t extensively discussed doing this again, Gendry had told her that he enjoyed it more than he thought he would and he would be happy to try it again. Apparently she had taken it to heart. 

Feeling a sudden surge of adventure, Gendry lifts her up, pulling her up his body until the dildo is hanging in his face. He wraps his arms around her back, peeking up at her with a sly smile as he leans forward and takes the phallus into his mouth. He feels, rather than hears the quick intake of breath and for a moment he actually wonders if she can feel it. Gendry works it over with his mouth, trailing his hands along her back, eventually slipping his fingers into her panties and running them through her folds. He  _ knows  _ she can feel that. 

“Gendry.” she gasps, as he thrusts his fingers into her. He pulls away from the dildo with a wet pop. Arya kneels above him, getting lost in the sensations, until she finally pulls herself away, sliding down his body, until she’s face level with his crotch. He’s still wearing those boxer briefs she likes so much, and she curls her fingers into the waistband, pulling them down. She tosses them away as she settles herself between his parted legs 

Gendry watches her with rapt attention as she lifts his legs and disappears between them, the warm, wet muscle of her tongue making itself known against his skin. He groans as he feels her toy with the tight ring of muscle. If anyone had told him years ago that he would actually come to like something like this he would probably have laughed in their face. 

After what feels like an eternity, Arya pulls away, shifting off the bed to grab something out of the nightstand. He watches her pull a bottle of lube out, palming some and spreading it up and down the dildo. She smirks at him. “Roll over.” she tells him. He hesitates only a moment before doing so, moving up to his hands and knees. “No,” she calls out, the bed dipping as she climbs back in. “On your stomach.” She sounds absolutely giddy as she speaks and he does what she tells him for that simple fact. 

Arya straddles his thighs, her hands squeezing his ass cheeks as she pulls them apart. He takes a deep breath in when he feels the unyielding glass, cold at his entrance. 

“Fuck.” he lets out on an exhale as she pushes passed the ring of muscle, settling herself inside him. He takes a couple of deep breaths, letting them out slowly, making himself relax against the involuntary reaction. As she starts to move it becomes easier, and it’s not long before the pleasure takes over. Her pace begins relatively slow, like a gentle rocking, until she becomes accustomed to the new position and finds better leverage. 

Before long she’s thrusting in and out fairly rapidly, going as deep as she can without hurting him. “Oh fuck.” he curses as she hits his prostate again and again. He can feel the familiar pressure and reaches beneath him, only for Arya to slap his hand away and take hold of him herself. She strokes him in time with her thrusts. It doesn’t take much to send him over the edge. He buries his head in the pillows groaning long and low. She stills above him as he relaxes and lays along his back, planting little kisses and sharp nips along the back of his neck. 

Gendry grunts as she pulls out and he remains where he is, catching his breath as he feels her leave the bed. By the time she returns he’s laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling in bliss. He feels the bed shift as she climbs back in, curling up against him. 

“So, how was work?” she asks so casually he’s almost convinced this was all a dream. But then he runs his hands along her arm, feeling the soft satin beneath his fingertips and it’s obvious it wasn’t. 

“I don’t want to talk about work right now.” he tells her, rolling over to face her. 

“What do you want to talk about?” 

Gendry grins. “What else can you get from that website?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write some more stuff to go with this one. This seems like a good place to add more themed smut for this universe.


End file.
